


Annabelle Ripley

by Franavu



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Eleanor Rigby (The Beatles), Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: Annabelle Ripley picks up the shells in the house where a murder has been





	Annabelle Ripley

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Eleanor Rigby" by the Beatles. I am aware that I am taking some liberties with the original narrative and names, but I feel it suits, (and also scans better).

Ah, look at all the murdered people  
Ah, look at all the murdered people

Annabelle Ripley picks up the shells in the house where a murder has been  
Lives in a dream  
Stands at the window, wearing the gun that she took from a man meant to die  
Why tell a lie?

All the murdered people  
What have you now begun?  
All the murdered people  
What have you gone and done?

Percy the Rolo sketching the plans of a weapon that no one will see  
Where will he be  
Look at him working, cleaning his guns in the night when there's nobody there  
Does he still care?

All the murdered people  
What have you now begun?  
All the murdered people  
What have you gone and done?

Ah, look at all the murdered people  
Ah, look at all the murdered people

Annabelle Riply died in a field and was buried along with her name  
Nobody came  
Percy de Rolo wiping the blood from his hands as he walks from the grave  
No one was saved

All the murdered people  
(Ah, look at all the murdered people)  
What have you now begun?  
All the murdered people  
(Ah, look at all the murdered people)  
What have you gone and done?


End file.
